


Give me Your Heart

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Hearts, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Sherlock's heart. A/N: Established relationship/ Valentines Day fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff.
> 
> 100 words.

****

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! Valentine fic.**

******FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR, LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK, POST PREVIEWS, AND HAVE A LOT OF HARRY POTTER AND SHERLOCK.**

* * *

"I want your heart."

Sherlock frowned, "But you already have it."

John was smirking as he held up a heart shaped piece of chocolate and pressed it to Sherlock's slightly puckered lips. The edges lining up perfectly with Sherlock's legendary cupid's bow.

"This," he breathed. "I want this."

Sherlock's tongue darted out and wrapped around the sweet, retrieving it from John's fingers.

"You have that too," he finally answered.

John smiled and kissed his husband, savoring the delicate combination of Sherlock and chocolate rolled into one. His very favorite flavor. And it was delicious. And all his.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Johnlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

******FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR, LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK, POST PREVIEWS, AND HAVE A LOT OF HARRY POTTER AND SHERLOCK.**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> **


End file.
